Kaia
Kaia is a demigod OC created by Paigelena. She is a clone of Elizabeth Flamber and is related to the Light and Dark Queens. Because of her demigod status, she has no true species. Personality Kaia is a twisted and demented woman who believes that manipulation is beneath her and straight-up exploits people for her own needs. She also has a murderous streak, having been the woman responsible for the original death of Paige Destiny and the assumed murder of Mariana von Froslass, which was later discovered to have been a faked death on Mariana's part. Tendencies Kaia is known for appearing out of nowhere when Paigelena is looking to advance a plot. Due to this, she can cause some hilarious but very strange segments. She once appeared to Xander to warn him about K's Nega Evolution and stays around to protect everyone, just so she could kidnap K later on. Also, Kaia is seen fiddling with her clothing, but she only does this if she is not being looked at directly, as to avoid awkwardness. Powers Kaia has a wide range of fire based powers which stem from her origin from Elizabeth as well as powers that she trained herself to do. She is able to do the following: *Launch fireballs *Breath fire *Teleport *Control others *Melt anything she touches *Sense Nega Evolution *Imitate the powers of others *Heal extremely quickly RP History Kaia first appeared in A Series of Evil Events as one of the antagonists of the RP. During the RP, she was born after Elizabeth transformed into her. Later on in the RP, she became Darkella's apprentice after taking a shine to her and killed Paige after finding the minute Gardevoir and crushing her underfoot. It was also discovered that she has a cordial relationship with K as she had her foot licked clean by the latter. After this RP, Kaia appeared alongside Illusia in an RP designed to introduce Paigelena to the concept of Nega Evolution. In the RP, Kaia was found to be against the idea of Nega Evolution and she refuses to take part in any related experimentation. However, she kidnaps Teddy from Shade after boring the Lopunny with a one hour speech (Which was the same speech 4 times over). Later, she has been seen in a very peculiar situation during The Visit where she was not a villain but not a hero at the same time. She wanted to apologize for her actions in a Series of Evil Events at the start of the RP, only to be wiped out of the universe for a day by Swarma. Later, she was seen in the library of the Fortress of Light and told Xander about Nega Evolution. After that, she stays around K, stopping her from Nega Evolving. Fetishes In later RPs, it was discovered that Kaia has a cutting fetish. She gets sexual pleasure out of cutting other creatures and watching them bleed. One infamous case was during Revival, where she kidnaped Satsuki and took her feminity in front of Ilia , Saraswati and Dodeca by slicing her breasts and buttcheeks clean off with a knife that causes wounds that eternally hurt. She even slices her own arms when she is bored but thanks to her incredible healing abilities, her wounds heal as fast as she makes them. Trivia *Kaia is the only non-robotic OC to not have a species **Due to this, Kaia can claim to be any type of creature and be right. *Kaia is Paigelena's first female adult humanoid OC to be shorter than 6 foot tall. **She is 5 foot 10 *Her favorite color is orange *Her birthday is January 15th **She shares this date with Paigelena herself. *Her hairstyle is directly influenced by Flamber's human-like hair. *Kaia saying a speech four times in a row is a reference to a Soviet political joke which is as follows: **After a speech, Brezhnev confronts his speechwriter. "I asked for a 15-minute speech, but the one you gave me lasted 45 minutes!" The speechwriter replies: "I gave you three copies..." Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon